


Parce qu'on s'ennuie à Kirkwall...

by Gendefekt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gay Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gendefekt/pseuds/Gendefekt





	1. Chapter 1

Hawke (Féminine) se mit à râler d’agacement:  
\- C’est fini de vous battre les deux ??? J’ai besoin de l’un autant que de l’autre, je suis archère, vous l’avez oublié ??? Si c’est comme ça à chaque fois que je dois faire une mission, on ne va pas s’en sortir !!!  
-… désolé… fit Anders en se reprenant.  
-… tsh… lâcha Fenris en se taisant.-  
-Haha, rit Varrick, tu t’es coltiné les deux mauvais, ma belle !  
-Rha ! s’exclama Hawke, Si ça continue, je vais aller chercher ma soeur et Aveline ! J’aurais ma mage et ma bourrin ! Girls power !  
-C’est bon… on a compris… soupira Anders.  
-… on t’accompagne en silence… ajouta Fenris.  
Varric éclata de rire.  
-Très bien ! sourit à nouveau Hawke, Merci les gars !!!

C’était à chaque fois pareil…  
Fenris ne supportait pas la présence du mage, premièrement, parce que s’en était un, deuxièmement, parce qu’il avait laissé un esprit le posséder et qu’il était, pour lui, une abomination dangereuse et vicieuse, et troisièmement, parce qu’il avait toujours cette même agaçante rengaine d’apostat fier de l’être et de défenseur des mages opprimés. Anders avait énormément de mal à supporter le caractère de l’elfe. Non pas que sa race le dérange ou qu’il soit quelqu’un de foncièrement mauvais, mais ce guerrier n’avait aucune considération pour les mages, alors que lui qui prônait la liberté pour les enfants doués du don de magie. C’était déjà difficile de supporter ses jérémiades incessantes et sa mauvaise humeur, mais c’en était surtout trop de ses injures perpétuelles envers les mages.  
Hawke était très proche de chacun d’entre eux séparément et elle se sentait rassurée de les avoir à ses côtés, seulement, leurs disputes continuelles commençaient sérieusement à entamer son moral. Et avec les templiers toujours à l’affut de sa soeur mage, elle n’avait pas le loisir de perdre de l’énergie inutilement. Heureusement que son fidèle ami nain Varric était là pour dédramatiser la situation.


	2. Mise au pied du mur

Hawke entra dans la clinique alors que la nuit tombait :   
-Anders, il faut que je te parle !  
-Je parie que c’est au sujet de Fenris… soupira le mage.  
-Je t’en prie, il faut que cela cesse entre vous deux.  
-Mais pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas à lui ?  
-Je vais aussi aller lui parler, mais je commence par toi, parce que tu es le plus à même de m’écouter et peut-être aussi de comprendre.  
Anders soupira, mais s’assit et proposa un fauteuil en face à celle qui chamboulait la petite ville de Kirkwall, qui allait peut-être aussi l’aider à sauver les mages, et qui était également une amie précieuse. Elle le remercia et commença à lui parler:  
-Je sais ce que tu pense qu’il ne mérite pas l’attention que je lui porte et surtout, qu’il ne devrait pas mettre tous les mages dans le même panier comme les templiers que tu hais tant. Mais imagine-toi à sa place. Si tes templiers avaient été un mage du sang ? Qu’il t’avait enfermé et privé de liberté, réduit à l’esclavage des années durant sans te laisser un seul espoir d’évasion. Qu’est-ce que tu aurais eu comme image des gens avec les mêmes pouvoirs que lui.  
Anders se frotta les tempes:  
-Je n’en sais rien. Ma prison n’était pas dans l’esclavagisme, mais dans la privation de liberté surtout, ainsi que la menace de détruire ma personnalité.  
-Oui, et il ne te comprend pas non plus dans ce sens, parce qu’il ne s’est jamais mis à ta place. Son ancien maître, c’est comme un templier qui l’aurait enfermé dans une tour à cause de sa capacité à résister et à utiliser le lyrium incrusté dans sa chair. Vous vous battez dans le même sens, mais pas dans les mêmes contextes.  
-Je ne sais pas si…  
-Vous ne vous imaginez même pas la puissance que vous auriez en vous battant ensemble, et non pas chacun de votre côté en vous tirant dans les pattes…  
-Il n’acceptera jamais ma cause, qu’importe ce que l’on pourra lui dire.  
-Je vais tout de même essayer ! Mais promets-moi que tu vas faire un effort avec lui, va même essayer de lui parler plus tard, si tu peux !  
Anders s’enfonça dans son fauteuil dans un soupire:  
-Très bien… je vais au moins essayer. J’espère déjà qu’il t’écoutera un peu.  
-Merci à toi. Je sais qu’avec un peu de bonne volonté, vous pourriez vous comprendre. Tu as beau être lié à un esprit de l’immatériel, aucune de tes intentions n’était de gagner en puissance pour surpasser tout le monde et gouverner.  
-Ah non, en effet.  
-Et tu n’es pas du genre à aller jusqu’à utiliser de la magie du sang pour t’en sortir.  
-Non. Je n’en ai aucune envie.  
Hawke sourit, puis se leva et alla déposer un baiser sur le front du mage:  
-Merci ! Je vais aller lui parler à lui, maintenant. Si tu es capable d’y réfléchir, je vais le pousser à le faire aussi !  
Anders lui accorda un petit sourire. C’était vrai qu’il n’aimait pas particulièrement se battre avec l’elfe, mais, tenace comme il l’avait toujours été, il refusait de lâcher l’affaire ou de laisser passer quoique ce soit qui aille à l’encontre de ses convictions.

En arrivant au Manoir de Fenris, Hawke préféra entrer par effraction par la fenêtre du haut, plus amusant et elle savait que cela exaspérait Fenris sans vraiment l’énerver. D’ailleurs, il sortit son épée en entendant du bruit, puis rengaina directement en la voyant:  
-Oh, c’est toi Hawke.  
-Oui ! Je peux m’incruster ?  
-Fais comme chez toi.  
Elle s’installa sur le canapé de tout son long et lui lança:  
-Je suis venue pour discuter avec toi.  
-De quoi?  
-D’Anders.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait encore ?  
-Mais rien! C’est votre relation qui me préoccupe!  
-Tu veux dire, notre haine réciproque ?  
-Exactement ! Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez ne pas vous entendre alors que vous avez des histoires aussi similaires !  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi nous avons des passés semblables…  
-Mmh… voyons. Tu étais prisonniers avec un pouvoir que tu n’as pas demandé, comme lui, tu as été manipulé, maltraité et traité comme un moins que rien et cela sans échappatoire durant des années, comme lui.   
-…  
-Ah oui, tu es super vénère contre celui qui t’a fait subir cela, c’est à dire Danarius, et il est super vénère contre ceux qui lui ont fait subir cela, c’est à dire les templiers !  
Comme Fenris ne répondait pas, elle savait qu’il avait entendu et qu’il avait commencé à y réfléchir, même sans le vouloir. Elle continua alors:  
-Sérieusement, vous avez plus de points communs que vous ne l’imaginez, alors pourquoi toujours trouver de quoi vous détester ? Je ne parle pas de créer une amitié parfaite entre vous deux, mais juste… vous accepter et faire un effort sur vos paroles lorsque vous êtes ensemble. En l’occurrence, lorsque j’ai besoin de vous deux en même temps !  
-Même si j’acceptais de faire un effort, cela ne changera rien de son côté !!  
-Je lui ai déjà parlé aussi.  
-Hein?  
-Il est d’accord de faire un effort. Il va peut-être même discuter avec toi si tu ne le repousses pas directement.  
-… tu sais… je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée…  
-Ecoute, si vraiment cela se passe mal, vous pouvez toujours vous taper dessus, mais je ne veux pas de mort ou de blessures irréparables !!  
Fenris eut un sourire:  
-On verra bien…   
-Promets-moi que tu vas l’écouter un peu, s’il te plait.  
-Très bien, s’il vient me parler, je l’écouterais le temps que je pourrais.  
Hawke sourit et lui fit un câlin:   
-Merci !! Je vous tiens au courant pour les prochaines missions !!!  
-Oui…   
Discuter avec Anders. Il était persuadé que l’apostat ne viendrait pas vers lui et ce n’était pas lui qui allait venir vers cette abomination. Mais Hawke avait soulevé un point : leur passé possédait quelques points communs. S’il pouvait ne plus avoir à endurer les réflexions d’Anders en rapport avec la liberté des mages, ça l’arrangeait.


	3. L'alcool délie les langues et plus encore...

Anders soigna Fenris sans trop de difficulté, malgré la grandeur de la plaie:  
-Il ne t’a pas loupé…  
-C’est bon, j’ai juste manqué de vigilance sur moi-même en voulant aider Hawke…   
-Je n’ai pas dit que c’était ta faute.  
-Tsss…  
Anders soupira:   
-Ecoute, je devais de toute manière te parler, alors puisqu’on est là, est-ce que tu as un moment ?  
Fenris regarda son bras guérit, une simple cicatrice légère restant encore de son ancienne profonde blessure, mais plus de douleurs. Il se gratta la nuque et finit par accepter:  
-Très bien… je reste. Mais j’espère au moins que tu as de l’alcool pour que je puisse me tenir calme durant la discussion.  
Anders secoua la tête dans un sourire et lui ouvrit la porte arrière où se trouvaient ses quartiers: -Installe-toi, je vais chercher ça…  
Fenris se posa sur l’un des poufs qui étaient présents devant la cheminée, puis Anders arriva avec un alcool fort de Ferelden:  
-Ca ne vaut pas les bouteilles qui sont dans ton manoir, selon Hawke, mais ça devrait faire l’affaire.  
-Ca ira.   
Ils se servirent, puis il y eut un long silence. Anders soupira:  
-Bon… je peux essayer de te raconter mon vécu avec les templiers, et peut-être que tu comprendras pourquoi je pense ainsi.  
-Vas-y… On verra bien.  
Anders lui raconta l’espèce de torture mentale qu’il avait subit au cercle, son besoin de liberté étouffé, toutes ses interdictions, l’impossibilité de créer quelque chose de concret avec quelqu’un, la crainte perpétuelle de l’apaisement et tout le reste qui l’avait tant rendu acerbe envers les templiers et l’organisation des Cercles. Fenris ne parvint pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu à rester détaché, mais il tenta tout de même, tout en buvant encore, de le contrer avec son propre passé. La douleur de ses tatouages, l'humiliation, la soumission, la vie en tant qu'esclave, ce qu'il avait dû faire contre son gré après avoir pu goûter un peu à la liberté, cette sensation de regret encore jamais ressentie qui lui avait fait tant de mal, etc... et puis, à force de boire et sous les questions d'Anders qui avait fini par avoir envie de mieux comprendre, il lui lança:  
-Hin, toi qui avais du mal à "trouver un endroit" pour voir ton amant, moi j'avais un amant non désiré un peu trop souvent...  
-Danarius ?   
-Ouaip... lâcha l'elfe en prenant une longue rasade au goulot.  
-Il ne te demandait pas ton avis, j'imagine...  
-De toute manière, je n'étais fait que pour obéir... qu'importe à quel point je pouvais être dégoûté ou ne pas aimer ce qu'il me faisait...   
-Je suis désolé... En général, on m'a plus souvent forcé à ne rien faire, plutôt que l'inverse.   
-Mhf... dans tous les cas... aucun de nous n'était libre de ses choix...  
-C'est vrai... et dès que nous avons décidé de le devenir... c'était au risque de perdre la vie.  
-Oui...  
Il y eut alors un silence ou tous les deux burent encore un peu. Après avoir écouté l'histoire de Fenris, Anders ne pouvait pas lui tenir encore rigueur pour ses remarques acerbes. Bien sûr qu’il avait tort de mettre tous les mages dans le même paquet, mais sa méfiance était compréhensible. Alors qu'ils avaient continué à parler durant bien deux heures, Anders avait un peu trop bu, et, bien qu'il le savait, il savait également que ce n’était pas l’alcool qui le faisait comprendre Fenris. Il savait également que l’elfe était bien plus ivre que lui, et il se demanda si ses paroles actuelles pouvaient être la réalité de ses pensées profondes, ou au contraire, s'il disait n’importe quoi:  
-… tu sais… si tu n’avais pas été un mage… on aurait pu bien s’entendre, en fait… …  
Anders eut un sourire en coin en pensant:  
« Bah voyons… »  
Puis en continuant:  
-Est-ce que tu décides de ne pas t’entendre avec les gens parce qu’ils sont nés avec quelque chose qu’ils n’ont pas choisi ?  
-… je crois… que je comprends pourquoi tu dis ça… mais… ça aurait été mieux… si tu maniais l’épée plutôt que la magie…  
-Je ne pense pas, j’aurais été nul à chier avec une épée…  
Fenris eut un petit rire:  
-C’est peut-être vrai… mais… au moins, même sans magie… tu sais t’occuper des chats égarés, non…?  
Anders resta sans réplique, surprit par ses propos. L'elfe continua :  
-Moi… je ne sais que blesser… … m’occuper de quelqu’un… ce n’est pas imaginable…   
-Parce que tu n’as jamais essayé…  
-Si… j’ai tenté de protéger Hawke… et j’ai failli la blesser encore plus… … toi au moins, tu peux la soigner… même si c’est avec de la magie…  
-Tu es amoureux d’elle ?  
-Je ne pense pas… c’est comme… j’ai juste envie qu’elle réussisse… je l’aime bien…   
-Tu n’as pas envie d’elle parfois ?  
-.. au début, c’est arrivé… ça va mieux maintenant…  
Anders eut un petit sourire et Fenris sembla soudainement dépité.  
-Qu’est-ce que je vais faire… ? … je ne veux pas la blesser… je ne veux plus blesser les gens contre ma volonté…  
Anders s’approcha alors de Fenris:  
-Vraiment ? … moi qui pensait que tu aimais la violence.  
-Non… pas vraiment… je ne connais juste que ça… Même envers moi-même… je ne ressens que de la violence… À cause de ça, je suis continuellement agressif… et les gens autour de moi sont également violents avec moi…  
-Et si je te disais que je n’en ai plus envie… lança soudainement Anders.  
-Hein?… fit Fenris en se tournant vers lui, se retrouvant plus proche de son visage qu'il n'avait cru l'être.  
-Je ne veux plus être violent envers toi…  
-… toi? … mais… pourqu…  
Il n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu’Anders l’avait embrassé. Surpris, dépassé, encore ivre, Fenris resta sans réagir durant quelques secondes. Puis il eut un réflexe, voulant se détacher d’Anders, mais ce dernier tint bon et approfondit même son baiser. Fenris crispa ses doigts contre les bras du mage, n’ayant plus assez de forces à cause de l’alcool pour le repousser, et puis, était-ce vraiment si désagréable ?  
Puis, Anders se détacha de Fenris. Mais pas brusquement, relâchant juste doucement ses lèvres, soupirant ensuite:  
-Désolé… je… ne sais pas ce que je fais…  
Fenris le regarda et Anders baissa les yeux en soupirant à nouveau:  
-Peut-être que je te prends pour un chat égaré…  
Fenris se pencha alors sur lui, puis se glissa sous son visage face au sol afin de lui attraper les lèvres par de brefs petits baisers, n’y laissant que quelques effleurements.  
-A… arrête… le pria le mage, je ne… peux pas résister, si tu t’y mets…  
A ce moment, il leva les yeux sur Fenris et ce dernier eut un petit sourire en coin, il avait réussi à lui faire relever la tête. Anders n’y tint plus et lui attrapa la nuque pour un nouveau profond baiser. Fenris fut surpris par la fougue du mage qui ne rechignait pas à renouveler son baiser, encore et encore. L’elfe s’était laissé porter par cette passion sans vraiment réfléchir et Anders, une fois lancé, ne comptait plus s’arrêter. Il glissa ses mains sur son partenaire qui commença à l’imiter pour ne pas être en reste. Avant même qu’un seul des deux n’ait compris comment ils en étaient arrivé à là, ils étaient nus et toujours en train de s’embrasser, leurs virilités pressées l’une contre l’autre et les mains explorant encore le terrain.  
Commençant à transpirer d’envie, Anders jeta un regard à Fenris qui le soutint assez longtemps pour qu’il soit tendu d’attirance pour lui. Ne pouvant continuer ainsi, le mage poussa l’elfe en arrière et se mit à nouveau à l’embrasser avec passion, tout en entreprenant de préparer son entrée par ses doigts. Fenris eut d’abord un sursaut, puis, sous les baisers d’Anders, commença à se détendre. L'apostat le chauffa tant et si bien que l’elfe se mordilla la lèvre et s’agrippa aux épaules du mage. Ce dernier glissa ses baisers dans son cou et sa dextérité fit augmenter le rythme de la respiration de son partenaire. En l’entendant, Anders eut un sourire et se décida à tenter d’entrer en lui.  
Fenris laissa échapper un soupir saccadé et Anders s’étonna de ne trouver quasiment aucune résistance, avant de perdre le fil de ses pensées, entouré par la chaleur de l’elfe. Ce dernier glissa ses mains le long de son torse et le mage l’embrassa à nouveau avec passion avant de commencer à rouler du bassin. Lâchant un gémissement, Fenris s’avoua que son partenaire était plutôt doué et les deux hommes se perdirent dans le péché, se retenant, se poussant à bout, partageant le plaisir sans réfléchir…

Des mains froides terminent de serrer ses liens. Les poignets meurtris par cette corde qui lui retient les bras en l’air, il sent le souffle rauque de l’haleine du maleficien dans sa nuque. Accélération des battements de coeurs, dégoût. Puis son touché glacial avant de lui attraper les hanches pour le pénétrer avec violence.

Fenris se réveilla en sursaut, haletant, tremblant, tentant de se rassurer en ne voyant pas son ancien maître dans les alentours. Puis son regard se posa sur Anders qui dormait à ses côtés. Il eut un haut-le-coeur lorsqu’il se souvint de sa nuit et se leva le plus rapidement possible pour s’habiller et quitter les lieux en vitesse. La porte qui claqua réveilla le mage qui sortit d’un coma cotonneux plutôt agréable. Il fronça les sourcils en faisant marcher son cerveau et se souvint de la nuit. Il rougit un peu, puis eut un sourire en coin en secouant la tête. Les choses avaient tournés vraiment étrangement entre lui et l’elfe. C’était peut-être mieux ainsi. Mais pourquoi Fenris était-il parti de cette manière ? Trop fatigué pour réfléchir plus loin, il se reposa plus confortablement et dormi encore un peu.

Lorsque Hawke les appela pour une mission, Anders fit comme si de rien n’était, mais tenta tout de même d’attraper le regard de Fenris. Seulement, ce dernier s’esquivait à chaque fois. Il trouvait toujours une parade pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec lui, pour éviter même de lui parler. Il ne relevait même pas lorsqu’Anders faisait exprès de sortir des phrases sur la liberté des mages dont il savait qu’elles allaient l’agacer. L’apostat commençait à s’énerver. Qu’il fasse comme si de rien n’était, très bien, il pouvait comprendre qu’il ne voulait pas que cela se sache, mais qu’il l’ignore complètement, ça, c’était hors de question. Surtout qu’il aurait aimé que leur relation continue d’évoluer dans ce sens.   
Fenris n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui parler, ou plutôt, qu'il lui parle. Il savait pourtant qu'il le faudrait a un moment ou a un autre. Mais le plus tard serait le mieux.   
Ce fut sans compter la ténacité du mage renégat. Il avait l'habitude de se faire rejeter, et il avait, de ce fait, aussi prit l'habitude de ne pas lâcher prise avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Et après maintes tentatives d'approche dans les moments plus calme et discrets de la mission sans résultat, il finit par décider d'attendre le soir pour aller directement chez Fenris. Quitte a défoncer la porte, il lui parlerait !   
Fenris sembla soulagé de ne plus avoir a se méfier de ses tentatives durant la journée, et il espérait sans y croire qu'il en serait de même en soirée.

Après avoir salué Hawke qui les remercia de ne pas s'être engueulé cette fois-ci, Fenris prit le chemin le plus long pour rentrer chez lui, alors qu'Anders était arrivé le plus rapidement qu'il pût.   
Lorsque Fenris arriva enfin, Anders était agacé par l'attente et fronçait les sourcils. L'elfe soupira et lui lança de but en blanc:  
-Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? On sait tous les deux qu’il vaut mieux oublier ce qu’il s’est passé.  
-Eh bien désolé, moi, je refuse ! relança Anders.  
-Arrête ! Cette fois-ci était déjà une fois de trop !  
-Gueule pas dans la rue et laisse-moi entrer, qu’on en discute à l’intérieur, tu veux ?  
Fenris grinça des dents, mais acquiesça et ouvrit son manoir pour le laisser entrer. Anders attendit qu’il se pose sur son fauteuil pour lui demander:  
-Qu’est-ce qui ne te convient pas ? A part que je suis un mage possédé.  
-Je ne peux pas, c’est tout !   
-Ce n’est pas une raison valable !   
-Je n’ai pas de raison à te donner, je refuse ce qu’il s’est passé et je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise ! Ce n’était qu’une erreur et j’ai détesté ça !  
-Menteur! Je me souviens très bien de cette nuit et tu n’étais pas plus chaste que moi !  
-… Arrête d’insister, j’ai dit non, c’est non !  
-Pas tant que je n’aurais pas une excuse correcte ! Déjà que tu te barres sans explications dès le matin, après tu me fuis comme un lâche, et maintenant tu me rejettes comme de la merde, ça suffit !  
-…  
-Si tu veux que je te lâche la grappe, il va falloir que tu me donnes de bons arguments !  
Fenris en avait déjà marre et la veine de sa tempe avait triplé de volume:  
-Mais quel emmerdeur !!! Tu es pareil que Danarius, fiche-moi la paix toi aussi !!!  
-Pardon ?? Je n’ai rien à voir avec ton maléficien d’ancien maître !   
-Ah non ??? Alors pourquoi tu veux toi aussi m’enchaîner à toi ???  
-Quoi? Ce n’est pas ça !  
-Je ne peux pas !!! Je ne veux pas !! Je refuse !!   
-Fenris !  
-C’est trop ! Trop de douleurs !!! Va-t-en !!! Et surtout, ne me touche plus !!!  
-Tu…   
Fenris respirait comme s’il venait de courir un marathon et il se tenait la tête, comme s’il venait de subir une violente migraine d’un coup. Anders se rappela alors ce qu’il lui avait raconté la veille et commença à comprendre.  
-Si le problème vient de là, on peut s’arranger… lâcha alors le mage, sur un ton plus doux.  
Fenris bloqua sa respiration et leva les yeux sur lui:  
-Qu’est-ce que tu déblatères… ?  
-On peut aussi inverser.  
Pris de cours, Fenris ne comprit même pas de quoi il voulait parler et le fixa avec une mine d’incompréhension. Anders eut un sourire amusé en voyant son expression et continua sans le lâcher des yeux:  
-Prends-moi !  
Là, Fenris eut un sursaut, incrédule et n’arriva plus à articuler:  
-E… tu… qu…   
-Quoi ? Tu crois que Karl et moi on jouait aux dominos quand on se voyait seuls les deux ? On a tenté tout ce qui nous passait par la tête et dans tous les sens !   
-Mais je ne veux pas le savoir ! s’exclama soudainement Fenris.  
-Oh! Tu es jaloux ?  
-N... n’importe quoi !  
-Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on attend ? s’avança le mage.  
-Mais non, stop ! Pourquoi tu…  
-Eh! Ce n’est pas une offre refusable !! lança Anders en jetant son bâton dans un coin de la pièce et en continuant d’avancer vers Fenris qui reculait.  
-Ne joue pas avec moi !   
-Je suis sérieux ! Je ne compte pas m’enfuir, moi !  
Fenris fronça les sourcils, puis déglutit alors qu’Anders virait au loin sa veste de renégat et sa chemise dessous.  
-Tu me fais marcher… Isabella ou Varric on parié avec toi.  
Anders leva un sourcil:  
-Non, je ne les ai même pas vu aujourd’hui.  
-Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ??  
-Je pensais que c’était déjà assez clair cette nuit. Je t’ai découvert, puis on a passé un sacré bon moment, de mon côté du moins, et je refuse que cela se termine en queue de poisson !  
-Tu étais ivre…  
-Mais je me souviens de tout. Et je n’ai pas changé d’avis.  
A torse nu, Anders bloqua Fenris contre le mur. Ce dernier le fixa d’abord méchamment, mais Anders lui effleura juste les lèvres des siennes:  
-Prends-moi… et sans l’alcool dans le sang. On verra bien ce qu’il en sortira.  
Fenris scruta le regard du mage, persuadé qu’il le faisait marcher. Mais non, il était déterminé. L’elfe baissa les yeux, puis lui demanda:  
-Tu es sûr de toi… ?  
-Evidemment !  
-Je ne sais pas… et toi non plus… de quoi je suis capable ainsi…  
-Eh bien, découvrons-le ! Si ça se trouve, t’es nul !  
Fenris lui envoya un regard mauvais, mais resta stupéfait de l’expression taquine d’Anders. Le mage cherchait juste à le pousser à agir. Exaspéré, l’elfe finit par lui lancer:  
-Très bien !   
Il lui attrapa alors la nuque pour l’embrasser avec fougue. Anders fut d’abord étonné, puis lui rendit chacun de ses baisers. Et ils reprirent comme la première fois, se chauffant de leurs doigts, enlevant au passage chaque tissus dérangeant.   
Puis, Anders attrapa le visage de Fenris pour l'embrasser en le tirant sur le lit, puis sur lui. L'elfe guerrier se laissa emmener, ne pouvant se mentir sur le fait qu'Anders réussissait à l'exciter malgré tout. Le mage détacha ses cheveux durant un baiser, puis se serra contre son partenaire en l'enlaçant, frôlant sa hanche de sa cuisse. Fenris déglutit et, alors qu'Anders déposait quelques baisers dans son cou, il lui souffla:  
-Ne te gêne pas, tu peux tester le terrain, tu sais...   
Fenris rougit d'abord, puis, sous les mordillements d'Anders, de son oreille jusqu'à son cou et le début de son épaule, il laissa dériver ses doigts à l'arrière du mage. Au bout de peu de temps, l'elfe parvint à lui tirer quelques gémissements dont il ne put faire abstraction. Et Anders jouait de ses doigts de manière toujours plus pressante, remontant ses genoux contre les flancs de son amant, sa respiration augmentant toujours plus. Fenris avait du mal à se retenir, mais il hésitait encore. Jusqu'à ce que l'apostat lui souffle entre deux halètements :  
-Tu vas me faire languir encore longtemps...?   
Fenris fixa alors son regard et Anders l'embrassa longuement en amenant ses mains au bas de ses reins et en lui soufflant :  
-Je te veux...   
Fenris ravala ses doutes et embrassa à son tour Anders pour se frayer un chemin en lui. Le mage laissa échapper un soupir d'aise et l'elfe se mordit la lèvre sous le plaisir qui montait déjà en flèche. Son partenaire amena ses mains à ses fesses et le poussa à ne pas faire durer plus longtemps les préliminaires. Fenris commença alors ses mouvements et, entouré de la chaleur d'Anders et sous ses caresses, ne contrôlant plus la montée du plaisir, il perdit conscience durant toute la suite de leurs ébats.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Fenris n'avait pas rêvé du tout, il lui semblait même avoir dormi plusieurs jours. Il se frotta la tempe et se suréleva doucement, encore un peu groggy. Il peinait a se rappeler exactement comment s'était passée la nuit. Il tourna alors la tête où il sentait la présence d’Anders et le vit endormi, dos a lui, mais entouré d'une sorte d'aura orangée. Se demandant d'abord ce qu'il lui arrivait, il remarqua ensuite les traces sur son corps.   
"Des... Blessures ? ... Oh non..." pensa l'elfe.  
En proie a des émotions qu'il n'aurait pas voulut sentir à nouveau, il effleura la peau du mage pour y constater des bleus, de petites plaies et des griffures un peu partout qui commençaient à se refermer ou a disparaître sous la magie de l'apostat. Fenris grinça des dents, luttant contre son envie de partir en courant. Anders aurait dû s’en aller directement après ça, pourquoi était-il toujours ici ? Était-ce pour ne pas revenir sur sa parole de ne pas s'enfuir ? Fenris n'osait pas regarder plus loin sous la couverture les dégâts qu'il avait pu commettre sur le mage.  
Soudain, l'aura orangée disparut et Anders se mit a émerger de son sommeil. Fenris sentait son cœur battre a tout rompre, il avait honte et ne voulait pas se confronter à son amant suite à cette nuit. Mais il n'avait pas la possibilité de fuir, et puis, il voulait également arrêter de fuir. N'était-ce pas pour ça qu'il avait cherché Danarius ? Arrêter de fuir ?   
Anders lâcha une petite onomatopée en ouvrant les yeux et en se surélevant un peu. Fenris se figea. Le mage se tourna, une expression encore ensommeillée sur le visage, puis, voyant Fenris, il eut un sourire en coin:  
-Content que tu sois encore là.  
-Arrête ça et dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu as à me dire... Lâcha Fenris, qui préféra regarder les draps plutôt que celui qu'il considérait comme sa victime.  
Anders fronça les sourcils:  
-Fen... Je vais très bien ! Je savais ce que je faisais en te provoquant !  
"Fen... ?" pensa l'elfe en commençant à se souvenir.   
C'était le petit nom qu'Anders lui avait donné durant la nuit. Celui-ci continua:  
-Parmi tout ce que tu m'as fait, j'ai pu facilement compenser les petites douleurs par le reste ! Et puis, je me régénère automatiquement grâce à ma magie durant mon sommeil, alors pas de quoi s'affoler !  
Fenris n'avait pas relevé la tête, il alla juste poser son front contre l'épaule du mage pour lui dire:  
-Désolé...   
-Ne le sois pas, j'ai quand même bien joui !  
Cette phrase, mêlée au ton enjoué et pervers de l'apostat tira un sourire a Fenris. Il leva alors la tête pour fixer Anders et ce dernier soutint son regard en lui demandant:  
-Et toi ? ... Ça va ?  
Fenris réfléchit une seconde à cette question, puis posa sa main dans la nuque du mage pour l'embrasser plutôt tendrement. D'abord surpris, Anders savoura ensuite et renouvela le baiser en attirant son amant sur lui.   
Ils s'embrassèrent encore de longues minutes avant de voir l'heure et de se souvenir avoir rendez-vous avec Hawke.  
Au moment de se séparer, Fenris fit un sourire à Anders qui ne le laissa pas indifférent :  
"Ahhhh, par la sainte culotte d'Andrasté, vivement ce soir !!" 

Et ils remirent ça plusieurs autres soirs. Fenris commençait même à craindre de devenir accro. Il cherchait à prendre le mage dans tous les endroits et dans toutes les positions possibles. Anders était étonné en bien par l’endurance et l’inventivité de l’elfe, mais commençait à se demander si Fenris ne cherchait pas à le voir uniquement pour ça. Il n’avait pas la possibilité de lui parler de ses affaires avec les autres apostats et Fenris ne lui parlait plus non plus de Danarius. S’il était comblé physiquement, le mage était un peu frustré intellectuellement de sa relation avec son amant.   
Malheureusement, les choses s’accélérèrent à Kirkwall et ils n’eurent plus vraiment le temps de se voir, car Hawke se retrouvait souvent dans des situations qui exigeaient leur aide. Et dans le tumulte, il se passa même quelques semaines sans qu’ils ne puissent s’approcher dans l’intimité. Ce fut peu après que Fenris apprit une nouvelle qui l'affecta plutôt... sa soeur, était réelle et joignable.


	4. Piège

Hawke accepta de suivre Fenris à l'Auberge du Pendu pour rencontrer sa soeur. Elle ajouta à l'équipe Anders et Isabella, habituée du coin, au cas où il y aurait le moindre problème. Et comme rien n'est jamais simple, le problème survint...

-Varania ? Pourquoi es-tu…?  
-Un piège!! s’exclama Hawke.  
Et en effet, descendant les marches, Danarius était présent avec toute une armée d’esclavagistes.  
-Ah tiens ? Ton nouveau maître est une femme ? J'espère que tu t'es adapté ! lâcha Danarius dans un rire.  
-Fenris n'appartient à personne !! répliqua Hawke agacée.  
-La ferme ! ajouta Fenris, piqué à vif par son ancien maître, Je vais en finir avec toi, Danarius !!!  
Anders n'ajouta rien, mais était également furieux contre le maléficien. Premièrement parce que c'était l'un de ces mages qui donnaient raison aux templiers dans leur action, deuxièmement, parce qu'il se souvenait de ce que lui en avait dit Fenris et troisièmement, parce qu'il affichait cet air supérieur insupportable depuis son apparition.  
Le combat ne mit alors pas long à commencer. Hawke fit un salto arrière pour mettre en joue Danarius avec une flèche explosive, mais lorsqu'elle tira, son projectile se heurta à la barrière magique du Mage de sang. Les ombres, les squelettes et les démons commencèrent à sortir de tous les côtés, forçant Hawke, Isabella, Anders et Fenris à s'éparpiller pour mieux supporter les attaques multiples. Le combat était plutôt intense, mais la vision périphérique acérée de Hawke parvint à capter le moment où Danarius baissait sa garde pour lui envoyer une flèche bien sentie. Danarius parvint de justesse à limiter les dégâts en déviant la flèche à son épaule, mais se fit blesser assez pour que Fenris se fraie un chemin jusqu'à lui. Voyant qu'il risquait gros, le maléficien s'en prit à Hawke d'un sort qui la projeta contre une table. Son cri de douleur fit se retourner Fenris:  
-Hawke !!  
Ce qui laissa le temps à Danarius de sortir un instrument en Lyrium et de l'imbiber de sa propre magie. Les tatouages de l'elfe guerrier se mirent à briller et la douleur qui le prit soudainement le fit tomber à genoux, hurlant, se serrant en boule.  
-Tu es à moi ! jubila le mage, utilisant le sang de sa plaie pour alimenter son instrument de torture.  
Sonnée, Hawke ne pouvait pas lui venir en aide et Isabella était coincée entre une bonne demi-douzaine d'ennemis surnaturels. Anders, face à un démon de la colère, vit du coin de l'oeil Danarius savourer la souffrance qu'il infligeait à son ancien esclave. Ce plaisir sadique lui hérissa le poil, et l'expression de Fenris lui retourna les tripes. Même blessé à mort comme il avait déjà dû le soigner, Anders n'avait jamais vu une telle douleur sur les traits de l'elfe. En un puissant sort de glace, il détruisit le démon de la colère.  
Danarius attrapa le menton de Fenris pour voir son regard flancher, mais un bâton lui frappa violemment le bras, avant de lui heurter le torse pour l'éloigner de son martyr. Anders se plaça alors entre les deux, la pointe de son bâton face au maléficien:  
-Essaie donc de te battre contre quelqu'un qui utilise les mêmes armes que toi !  
Fenris, malgré sa douleur, tenta de dire à Anders:  
-Arrête... il...   
-Je sais... mais moi non plus, je ne suis pas un simple mage...   
Il eut un petit sourire pour Fenris et lorsque Danarius puisa dans son sang pour augmenter sa puissance, Anders laissa toute sa haine surpasser sa raison et Justice fit surface en déversant la puissance de l'immatériel autour de lui. Le mage du sang resta surpris, mais ne se laissa pas démonter.   
Le combat qui suivit fut d'une violence sans pareille et déversa des quantités de mana impressionnantes. Heureusement pour Anders, il ne puisait pas son surplus de Mana dans son sang, mais directement dans l'immatériel grâce à Justice. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Danarius dont l'énergie faiblissait à mesure qu'il perdait de son hémoglobine pour augmenter sa magie. Afin d'éviter de perdre, Danarius serra dans sa main l'objet qui piégeait Fenris, et c'est le sang de ce dernier qui vint nourrir la magie du maléficien.   
L'elfe se mordit la langue pour éviter de hurler, et de déconcentrer Anders. S'il devait périr pour voir son ancien maître se faire massacrer, c'était envisageable. Mais c'était sans compter que Hawke était à nouveau consciente et remarqua rapidement la manigance de Danarius. Elle se précipita vers Fenris pour constater son état:  
-Fenris!! Ca va ???  
-Agh...   
-Il faut qu'il arrête ça !   
-Non... laisse... Justice...  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne prendrais pas le risque de mettre Anders en danger !  
Elle observa la situation et sourit avec une idée :  
-DANARIUS ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT D'UTILISER LE SANG DE FENRIS ! CE N'EST PAS JUSTE !  
Justice tourna alors la tête vers l'artefact du mage du sang alors que Danarius grinçait des dents. Le combat tourna différemment, car Anders/Justice cherchait à présent à détruire l'objet "injuste". Mais le maléficien protégeait son jouet comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Malheureusement pour lui, un écart de bras pour esquiver le bâton de l'apostat possédé laissa l'artefact à découvert et Hawke en profita pour tirer une flèche bien sentie en plein dans l'objet. Il explosa en centaine de petits éclats et Danarius hurla de frustration. Anders/Justice en profita pour attraper son adversaire et le jeter ensuite en avant vers... Fenris, enfin relâché, qui lui balança son bras luminescent de lyrium au travers de la poitrine:  
-Je ne suis plus l'esclave de personne…   
Danarius rendit son dernier soupir sur un juron et Fenris relâcha un souffle de soulagement avant de ressentir à nouveau des éclats de douleurs, restes du sort qui peinait à s’effacer complètement. Il se plia en deux, affaibli.  
-Fenris ! s’exclama Hawke.  
A cet appel paniqué, Anders reprit le contrôle de son corps et accourut alors vers l’elfe:  
-Reste calme, je vais te purger ça…  
Mais Fenris se rappela soudain la présence de celle qui l’avait trahie et se releva d’un coup, avançant furieux contre elle.   
-Non ! s’écria Varania, Je n’avais pas le choix ! Ne me fait pas de mal !  
-Tu as vendu ton propre frère pour servir tes desseins !! s’écria Fenris.  
-Fenris ! s’exclama Hawke, ne fais pas ça ! Elle ne mérite pas de s’en sortir à si bon compte, c’est vrai, mais c’est ta soeur…  
Anders ne répondit pas, mais il était d’accord avec Hawke. Isabella lui lança également:  
-Elle n’aura pas le courage de revenir pour te blesser à nouveau !  
Fenris réfléchit une seconde, jetant un coup d’oeil à Anders qui secoua doucement la tête en signe de négation. Il ferma alors les yeux et lâcha à sa soeur:  
-Disparais !!!  
Lorsqu’elle s’en alla, elle lui lança tout de même avant de franchir la porte:  
-Leto… tu auras beau dire… mais ces marques, tu les as voulues… et tu t’es battu pour elles.  
Fenris eut soudainement envie de vomir, il grinça des dents, puis dit, en serrant les poings jusqu'à en trembler :  
-Je pensais que découvrir mon passé me donnerait un sentiment d’appartenance, mais NON! Ca aussi, la magie l’a souillé !!! … je n’ai plus rien… … je suis… seul ?  
-Fenris, non… fit Hawke, tu n’es pas seul… je suis là, nous sommes là et nous restons tes amis…   
Fenris releva les yeux sur elle, puis vit Anders qui croisait les bras juste derrière elle. Il fronçait les sourcils, mais son expression n’était pas en colère, juste triste et frustrée. Il eut un pincement au coeur en premier lieu, mais se souvint alors des paroles de Varania:  
-Vous l’avez entendue, je les voulais, je me suis battu pour elles… c’est comme si cette magie m’avait souillé, jusqu’au fond de mon âme…   
-Ne dit pas ça… souffla Hawke.  
-Il faut que je sorte d’ici…  
Et il s’enfuit, sans regarder en arrière. Anders se contint. Il était partagé entre la colère et la pitié, l’envie de lui flanquer une brassée et celle d’aller le consoler. Hawke le sentit à couteau tiré et elle posa sa main sur son épaule:  
-Ne lui en veut pas trop… Après ce qu’il a vécu et appris, il pense avec ses émotions plus qu’avec sa raison. Vous aviez réussi à vous entendre jusque là, s’il te plait… laisse-lui une chance après ce qu’il vient de vivre.   
Anders soupira et lui fit:  
-Tu as peut-être raison… je vais attendre de voir ce qu’il va dire après s’être calmé…  
-Merci !


	5. Rivale Romance

En effet, il attendit la nuit pour le rejoindre dans son manoir. Mais il eut un coup d'adrénaline en entendant comme un combat à l'intérieur. Il entra prestement en appelant l'elfe, mais se stoppa net en s'apercevant que c'était ce dernier qui balançait les meubles d'un bout à l'autre du manoir. Anders croisa les bras et attendit qu'il jette son énième mobilier pour lui lancer :  
-ça te fait du bien de détruire ce manoir ? Il n'a rien demandé.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?   
-Oh, rien, je pensais juste que tu avais peut-être besoin de quelqu'un pour parler.  
-Non, je n'ai pas besoin de parler, surtout pas à toi !  
Une veine d'agacement sorti du front d'Anders qui abandonna l'idée de se contenir:  
-Quoi moi ?! Je refuse de payer les pots cassés par Danarius ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui et tu le sais !  
-Et alors ? Ca finira pareil ! Tu es mage et qui plus est, possédé par une saloperie de l'immatériel !   
-Arrête tout de suite ton char ! Ou tu risques de le regretter ! Je ne te laisserais pas m'insulter alors que je t'ai sauvé la mise ! Et devine quoi ! C'était grâce à ma magie et à ce que tu appelles "saloperie de l'immatériel" que cela a pu se faire !  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, va-t-en !  
-Hors de question ! Je veux d'abord des excuses !   
-Je n'ai pas à te demander des excuses !  
-Ah oui ? Alors je ne suis pas prêt à te pardonner pour ce que tu es en train de me dire !!   
-Très bien !!! Déteste-moi, haïs-moi ! Ce sera plus facile comme ça !!!   
Anders resta une seconde interdit, il commençait à le connaître, lui et ses fuites en avant, et commença à comprendre ce que cherchait Fenris. Ce dernier n'étant pas armé, Anders posa son bâton de combat et s'approcha de lui en lui disant:  
-Tu préférerais que je te rejette, c'est ça ?   
-... arrête... tire-toi...   
-Tu vas essayer de me blesser pour que je te déteste ?  
-Tais-toi...  
-Tu veux que je t'abandonne ? Tu n'en as pas assez de te retrouver seul ?  
-C'est de toute manière comme ça que ça finira, alors le plus tôt sera le mieux !  
-C'est toi qui le décide, ça ! Et c'est toi qui va le provoquer si tu continues !  
-Eh bien soit ! ça sera jamais moins douloureux que de se bercer d'illusions !!  
-De quelle illusion tu parles ?! Tes amis tiennent à toi ! Et moi aussi !  
Fenris plaqua les paumes de ses mains contre ses oreilles, fermant les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières :  
-Je ne veux pas entendre ça, ce n'est qu'un rêve d'un temps ! Ça ne durera pas !  
-Tu ne veux pas entendre ? Alors ressent !  
Il lui attrapa le visage pour l'embrasser avec passion. Fenris tenta d'abord de se dégager, mais Anders lui prit la taille pour l'attirer contre lui et prolonger son baiser. Désemparé face à la tendresse de l'apostat, l'elfe fut forcé d'attendre un moment de reprise de souffle pour lui glisser:  
-Arrête ça...   
-Non... je n'en ai pas envie.  
-Mais... Mh...  
Un autre baiser lui fit perdre à nouveau pied. Les doigts d'Anders glissèrent dans sa nuque, caressant sa peau et ses cheveux avec douceur. Voyant qu'il s'était calmé, le mage quitta ses lèvres pour son cou et son oreille en lui soufflant:  
-Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seul, je n'ai pas non plus envie de me retrouver seul à mon tour, et j'ai envie de rester avec toi.  
Jusqu'alors défensif ou passif, Fenris enlaça soudainement l'apostat pour s'accrocher désespérément à son dos, ne parvenant pas à retenir une larme. Anders la sentit arriver dans son cou et il se détacha un peu de l'elfe pour tenter de le regarder dans les yeux:  
-Hey... Fen...  
Le guerrier planta un regard triste dans celui du mage et lui lâcha:  
-Je vais finir par te détruire... tu sais...?  
-Tu me disais l'inverse peu avant, non ?  
Fenris baissa les yeux et Anders l'enlaça avec force:  
-Je me fiche bien que la magie nous détruise tous les deux, je n'ai juste pas envie de te lâcher...   
L'elfe eut un hoquet et glissa sa tête dans le cou d'Anders qui continua:  
-Et toi, Fen...? Dis-moi... de quoi as-tu réellement envie ?   
Ce dernier lui chuchota:  
-Libère-moi...  
-Hein ?  
-Permets-moi juste... d'oublier qui je suis... tout ce que j'ai fait... j'ai envie... de tout oublier, de recommencer.  
-Fen...  
-J'ai envie... que tu me prennes... que tu m'aides à exorciser mon passé par la chair, comme ces marques me l'ont enlevé par la chair en douleur...  
-Très bien, mais pour cette fois, ce ne sera pas en douleur...   
Anders releva le visage de Fenris dans un sourire en coin et ce dernier lui rendit le même sourire, glissant ses bras autour de son cou.  
Ils s'embrassèrent encore, puis débutèrent les préliminaires en se déshabillant et en se déplaçant vers la chambre, puis le lit. Après encore un baiser, couchés sur le matelas, Anders dit à Fenris:  
-Je vais pousser ton plaisir aussi loin que le fut ta douleur...   
Fenris rougit, puis lui demanda:  
-Comment tu comptes faire une chose pareille ?  
-Laisse-toi faire... sourit le mage.  
Ce disant, il fit descendre ses lèvres le long de son torse, et toujours plus bas, jusqu'à l'emprisonner de ses lèvres. L'elfe se laissa fondre, il avait vraiment besoin de se sentir bien, de ne plus penser à rien. Et Anders y arrivait à merveille, Fenris se perdait dans des sensations toujours plus agréables, commençant à oublier le reste. Puis, le mage mit ses doigts en action pour aller chercher l'elfe en profondeur. Ce dernier commençait à haleter de plaisir et à lâcher des soupires d'aises excitants. Mais l'apostat n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, sans stopper ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se concentra pour faire glisser une aura magique douce et agréable tout le long de ses tatouages en Lyrium. Surpris, Fenris lâcha un gémissement. Ces marques étaient habituellement douloureuses en continu et d'autant plus lorsqu'il les utilisait, le sentiment d'apaisement que lui procura le sort du mage était tel qu'il lui vrilla l'esprit. Satisfait, Anders accentua alors ses caresses en bas, poussant Fenris à se cambrer de délice. Les doigts, la langue, et... il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais, la magie de l'apostat, l'avaient transporté dans une bulle fermée à toute pensée négative. Anders poussa un peu plus loin, puis remonta pour savourer son regard voilé par le plaisir. L'elfe l'embrassa avec passion, et le mage se glissa contre lui pour le prendre avec douceur, sans cesser de faire couler son aura magique le long des marques de Fenris, éclipsant toute douleur de son corps. Alors qu'Anders s'installait en lui, l'elfe entoura ses hanches de ses jambes et glissa ses mains le long de son torse dans un long baiser. Malgré ses appréhensions premières de retrouver les souvenirs douloureux des viols répétés de feu son maître, Fenris n'eut aucun mal à se concentrer sur le fait que contre lui à cet instant, c'était Anders et le plaisir qu'il lui procurait défiait largement le dégoût et la douleur qu'il avait pu ressentir avec Danarius.  
Sans alcool, consentant et avec un désir brûlant, Fenris fit à ce moment une large différence entre un maléficien tel que son ancien maître et le mage guérisseur, bien que possédé, qui, au final, n'avait jamais levé un seul sort destructeur contre lui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, sur lui et ses semblables. Alors que son amant lui offrait des roulements de hanches grisants, il le serra contre lui en lui chuchotant:  
-Merci...   
Anders se mordit la lèvre et l'embrassa avec fougue. Le voir, ainsi que l'entendre se perdre sous lui le rendait dingue et il avait vraiment du mal à ne pas craquer tout de suite en l'entendant le remercier. Il maintint pourtant sa volonté et repoussa encore plus loin le plaisir de son partenaire. Ce ne fut que lorsque Fenris susurra à Anders qu'il ne tenait plus que ce dernier lui envoya ces derniers assauts avant de se lâcher en même temps que son amant.

Le lendemain, Anders se réveilla avec Fenris dans les bras, complètement détendu. L'apostat ne put retenir un sourire mélangé de fierté et d'attendrissement devant le visage si calme de son amant. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux avec tendresse en fredonnant un air qu'il se souvenait avoir été chanté par sa mère avant qu'on ne l'arrache à elle pour l'enfermer dans la tour avec les autres mages. Fenris s'éveilla quelques minutes plus tard, encore engourdit agréablement par les restes du plaisir de la nuit. Il leva les yeux sur son amant et lui lâcha un sourire à mourir. Anders en oublia de fredonner la fin de sa chanson et embrassa l'elfe avec tendresse. Fenris se laissa porter par cette douceur matinale, puis se blottit contre lui, sur lui, lui soufflant alors:  
-Je suis désolé...  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai déjà pardonné dix fois depuis.  
Fenris eut un sourire, puis lui demanda:  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as aidé au lieu de t'en aller... ?  
-Très bonne question ! rit l'apostat, Peut-être que je t'aime plus que je ne le devrais !  
Fenris rougit. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille avec autant de désinvolture ? Mais après tout, il était celui qui était resté, malgré tout, malgré la haine qu'il avait pu lui envoyer, il est resté. Alors qu'il savait qu'il allait être rejeté pour son talent de mage, qu'il allait recevoir encore d'autres horreurs de sa part, qu'il allait même peut-être être maltraité, voir malmené, il est resté. Cet apostat têtu avait fini par lui tirer plus d'émotions et de sentiments qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. L'elfe réfléchit encore quelques instants, la tête posée sur le torse du mage.   
-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda ce dernier.  
-Oui... étonnamment bien...   
-Ah, tant mieux alors ! J'ai pris un risque en utilisant mon mana sur toi, mais j'étais sûr de mon coup !  
Fenris secoua la tête dans un sourire, comment pouvait-il se trouver autant d’insouciance et de franchise dans une tête de mule pareille ? L’elfe se suréleva pour s’assoir sur Anders et lui dire:  
-… je crois… que je suis un imbécile…  
-Ah, au moins tu le remarques !  
Fenris, une veine sur la tempe, lui frappa le crâne:  
-Laisse-moi finir !  
-D’accord, d’accord ! sourit Anders, taquin.   
-En fait… je n’ai vraiment pas envie de te perdre… … je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais à rester... je pensais que tu...   
-Ne venait que pour s'envoyer en l'air ? J'ai pensé pareil pour toi de mon côté...   
-Et pourtant tu es revenu me voir malgré tout ce que j'ai dit ... ?  
-Ouais...   
-Comment je peux faire maintenant... ?  
-Faire quoi?  
-Pour vivre... sans t'avoir à mes côtés...   
Anders resta interdit, surpris, mais heureux. Il lui lança alors en passant sa main contre sa joue:  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce ne sera pas le cas ?  
-... tu ne pourras pas me supporter indéfiniment...  
-Après ce que je viens d'entendre, bien sûr que si ! rit l'apostat.  
-... mais...   
Le mage lui attrapa la nuque et l'attira contre ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Puis il lui souffla:  
-Tu n'as toujours pas compris, abruti ?... Je t'aime.  
Ce que Fenris ressentit à ce moment-là était comparable à ce qu'il avait ressenti au plus fort de cette nuit. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis glissa une main le long du torse de son amant. Ce mage rompu au combat et à la vie de paria n'avait rien du physique basique d'un maléficien ne comptant que sur ses pouvoirs magiques et il le trouvait très excitant. Il aimait sa volonté à toute épreuve, même s'il n'était pas foncièrement d'accord avec ses idées en soi, il appréciait le fait qu'il utilise plus souvent sa magie pour soigner que pour envoyer des malédictions, il aimait la manière qu'il avait de le regarder, son esprit espiègle, sa tendresse et cette manière de le comprendre malgré tout, de l'accepter comme il était. Fenris eut un petit soupir et Anders s'en inquiéta:  
-Fen ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
L'elfe sourit:  
-En effet...   
-Dis-moi... quel est le problème ?  
-Je suis amoureux de toi...  
Anders resta bouche bée et s'arrêta même de respirer. S'il avait pensé que sa déclaration lancée à brûle-pour-point l'aurait un peu secoué, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu au moindre retour de ce genre. Et plus encore, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça lui fasse autant d'effet. Mais il tenta de reprendre contenance rapidement en plaisantant:  
-C'est un sacré problème, effectivement ! Tout du moins pour toi ! Parce que pour ma part...  
Il lui grimpa dessus pour planter son regard dans le sien:  
-Je ne vois pas meilleure situation...  
Fenris eut un petit regard de chiot durant une seconde et Anders craqua, l'embrassant longuement, glissant les doigts d'une de ses mains entre ceux de l'elfe. Ce dernier se laissa faire, attendant qu'il se détache de ses lèvres pour lui dire:  
-Tu penses que ça va aller... ?... je veux dire... que c'est possible... nous deux ?  
-Aucune idée, et je m'en fiche, j'ai envie d'être avec toi, c'est tout ce que je retiens et je ferais tout pour ça.  
Il lui dit ça en lui effleurant l'oreille avec le bout du nez et le cou avec les lèvres.  
-En fait... fit Fenris ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire sous les caresses d'Anders, Tu ne fais que ce que tu as envie, si j'ai bien compris.  
-Tout à fait ! Et tu devrais faire de même !  
-Vraiment ? Alors très bien !   
Et Fenris repoussa Anders pour passer sur lui et lui mordiller les lèvres:  
-On échange pour ce matin.  
Surpris, mais lâchant rapidement un sourire en coin, pervers, Anders glissa ses mains sur son amant pour une nouvelle intense partie de jambes en l'air.


End file.
